


Love Someone

by WillyKappyMattsMarns



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: And nothing will change that fact, F/M, I’m not even fully sure what this is, I’m not sure why Kasperi is always such a bug but he is, i started writing it and it changed into something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyKappyMattsMarns/pseuds/WillyKappyMattsMarns
Summary: No response but a stifled laugh from Kappy. “William Andrew Michael Junior Nylander Altelius, I swear to God if you are filming me you are DEAD!”





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not fully sure what this even is but we’re posting anyways :)

Mitch is unlacing his skates next to Auston with a soft smile on his face. “Sup, bro,” Auston says, elbowing Mitch’s arm. He looks up and grins and Auston. “Whatcha thinking about?”

“More like who ya thinking about,” Kappy chirps from beside Willy across the room from them. 

“Y/N?” Auston suggests, knowing he’s right. Mitch nods and his grin widens ever so slightly at the mention of your name. “You’re so fucking lucky, man. Don’t mess it up!”

Mitch sits up then, leaving his loose skates on his feet. “She’s the best thing to ever happen to me. I won’t do anything to lose her.”

“If you do, you’ll regret it.” Kappy reminds him. 

“That’s what I just fucking said, Kap.” Mitch rolls his eyes but laughs. Kappy is a pest, but a lovable one. 

“Just cuz you’re her boyfriend now doesn’t mean we aren’t her best friends anymore,” Willy chimes in, but there’s a hint of question in his voice, like he’s scared to lose you. 

“Obviously.”

Willy nods and pulls his phone out of his hockey bag. He immediately gives his entire attention to the piece of metal in his hand. 

“So,” Auston says, “what’s it like? With her, I meant.”

“AUSTON!” Willy yells. 

“NONONO, not like that! Fuck, I meant, um,”

“I know what you meant bro. It’s okay.” Mitch laughs at Auston’s face. “She’s amazing, to answer your question. Whenever I go to her place after a game, we cuddle all night and order takeout and just watch movies. I tell her everything and she knows what I’m thinking before I even open my mouth. She’s so beautiful, guys.”

They all nod. “We know, man,” Willy says from behind his phone. 

“Guys I…” Mitch trails off. 

“Mhm,” Auston urges. 

“I think I love with her. Yeah, I love her.”

Auston grins and puts his arm around Mitch. Then he looks across at Willy and Kappy. Willy’s jaw is hanging open and Kappy’s face is so red it looks like he’s going to explode. Auston mirrors Willy’s expression, then looks back at Mitch. “Are you-“ Mitch starts, “-are you fucking filming me, William?”

No response but a stifled laugh from Kappy. “William Andrew Michael Junior Nylander Altelius, I swear to God if you are filming me you are DEAD!”

“Turn it off, turn it off, Willy,” Kappy mutters. 

“DELETE IT WILLY!” Mitch jumps up and yells. Willy bites his lip and hits send, then shows Mitch the phone. He had Snapchat open, and just sent the video to Y/N/N with a bunch of lovie emotions after. “Oh you’re DEAD!” Mitch growls, making his way to the front of Willy’s stall. Kappy jumps up and runs out of the room and into the showers, his skates still on and tightly laced up. 

“Fuck you, bro!” Willy screams after him, and looks at Mitch and giggles. “She loves you too, I swear. I wouldn’t have sent it if not.”

Mitch shakes his head. “How do you know?” He tries to sound snarky and rude, but it comes out more broken and worried. 

“Even just the way she looks at you, Mitchy. Will you just trust me? Y/N loves you.” Mitch nods quickly and Willy helps him up from the ground. He pulls him in for a tight hug and pats his back quickly. “I got you, Mitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!  
Follow me!  
Insta | @willykappymattsmarns  
Tumblr | @willykappymarnsmatts


End file.
